pantonefandomcom-20200222-history
Birthday Color
Birthday Color is a unique aspect of Colorstrology. In this partnership with Pantone, Inc a unique color palette has been designed for every month and every date within the month. These palettes are designed to help you understand your personality and "numerological" significance for your special date. Every month and date has a uniqua color just as every person is unique. January 19 The color of January 19 is Baked Clay. People born on January 19 have a sharp mind with a keen and witty intellect. They are articulate and full of intriguing ideas. Those born on January 19 tend to have the gift of gab and usually possess creative arts. Surrounding ourselves with Baked Clay promotes leadership abilities while balancing spontaneity and enthusiasm. *Enterprising *Humorous *Keen See more of your month January 27 Category:Colorstrology February 1 The color of February 1 is Burnished Lilac. People born on February 1 are strong and independent. They're good at making decisions and being considerate towards others. Surrounding ourselves with Burnished Lilac promotes flexibility. *Independent *Perservering *One-pointed See more of your month! March 1 The color of March 1 is Pistachio Green. People born on March 1 are talented and endlessly creative; they're optimistic and inspire others. Surrounding ourselves in Pistachio Green helps you follow your aspirations. *Inspirational *Artistic *Determined See more of your month! April 1 The color for April 1 is Fiery Red. People born on April 1 have leadership qualities and like to stand out. They're independent and enterprising. Surrounding ourselves with Fiery Red keep us enthusiastic about our life goals *Enterprising *Visionary *Leader See more of your month! May 1 The color of May 1 is Emerald. People born on May 1 have a unique presence that gets noticed. They possess the See more of your month! June 1 The color of June 1 is Daffodil. People born on June 1 are kind and generous with extroverted natures. Surrounding ourselves with Daffodil renews our energy when we're feeling down and rejuvenates our tired natures. *Generous *Spiritual See more of your month! July 1 The color of July 1 is Pale Blush. People born on July 1 are strong yet gentle. They are naturally perceptive and sensitive to other people. They're also emotionally stable. Surrounding ourselves with this color helps balance your public and private life. *Kind *Compassionate *im wierd * See more of your month! August 17 The color of August 1 is Autumn Sunset. People born on August 1 are natural leaders, loyal, and committed. Autumn Sunset helps you feel more at ease while surrounding yourself in the color channels your creativity. *Devoted *Persistent *Intense See more of your month! September 1 The color of September 1 is Smoke Blue. People born on this day are gentle and friendly with inner strength and intelligence. They also tend to be independent but generous with supporting others. Surrounding ourselves with Smoke Blue brings balance into our lives. *Efficient *Organized *Smart See more of your month! October 1 The color of October 1 is Purple Heather. People born on October 1 are precise and self-reliant. They're independent and have charm and charisma. Surrounding ourselves with Purple Heather balances our strong natures with cooperative spirit. Also they are typically better looking and better kissers tthen any other month also the most fun in bed *Leader :P *Organizer *Decision Maker See more of your month! November The color of November 1 is Mars Red. People born on this day are natural explorers who appreciate interesting ideas. They are curious and open to new suggestions. Surrounding ourselves with Mars Red helps balance persistence and flexibility. *Commanding *Dynamic *Enterprising See more of your month! December 1 The color of December 1 is People born on this date are good at communicating and conveying their emotions. They are natural explorers who have deep roots in their community. Surrounding ourselves in Bayou inspires us to explore new things. *Outgoing *Optimistic *Grounded See more of your month! See Also *Colorstrology - An overview of Colorstrology. *Color of the Month - A category featuring the Colors of the Month. Category:Colorstrology